


Day One: Shackles

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Genji is Best Brother, Hurt Hanzo Shimada, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Whumptober is here!!!Day One: ShacklesOrTwo dragons equal two times the amount of power that attempts to consume Hanzo
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Kudos: 78





	Day One: Shackles

To say McCree had never seen anything like this was an understatement; just when he thinks he is starting to wrap his head around Hanzo and all of the things that come with the Shimada, something new pops up.

The two had been together for over two years, they were closer than ever, why hadn't Hanzo told him about... _this_

It was torture on both ends as McCree stood on the other side of the glass, watching his partner writhe and struggle against the shackles that bound him, he was clearly not of his own mind. The Shimada was covered in sweat, breaths heaving as he fought an internal battle.

"You don't have to be here if it is too much McCree" A hand landed on his shoulder as Genji looked over at the cowboy, the ninja lacking his faceplate and with a tired look in his eyes.

"Like hell I don't, I ain't leavin him like this" McCree snapped back a bit too harshly, his attention not straying from Hanzo. Genji sighed and removed his hand but didn't move from his spot beside McCree, also watching his brother.

The two stood in silence for a little bit, the only noise was when Hanzo let out a yell loud enough to be heard through the thick glass.

"I don't... I don't understand Genji, what's happenin to him?" McCree questioned finally breaking his stare at Hanzo. The younger Shimada sighed before matching the gunslinger's gaze.

"It's complicated in a sense, all Shimadas have a dragon but Hanzo is the first to ever have two. Our dragons enhance our abilities and make us stronger, but sometimes there can be a bit of internal conflict for control. Normally it's just a slight headache or maybe some muscle ache but... Hanzo has two dragons fighting for control. Two dragons fighting each other and also fighting him becomes too much for his body to withstand and well, this happens" Genji explained as he gestured to Hanzo.

"Jesus..." McCree mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair

"The only thing that stops him from becoming totally overcome by the dragons are the shackles, he must have stolen them from the clan before he left, I only ever saw them when were we younger" Genji continued

McCree hummed in response as he looked over Hanzo a bit closer to the glass, noticing the physical changes to his appearance he didn't notice before.

Blue scales shimmered in patches on Hanzo's skin, his eyes had become yellow and slit and every once in a while when he opened his mouth, McCree could see most of his teeth had sharpened to a point.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" McCree questioned, he couldn't imagine what Hanzo was going through right now and just watching was painful.

Genji hesitated before answering, his whole posture and demeanour was screaming defeat.

"Unfortunately not, he just has the ride it out" Genji replied seeing the cowboy frown in response. Genji put his hand on McCree's shoulder once again, this time with a bit more strength behind his grip to reassure his friend

"He will be alright Jesse, he will not be consumed by them"

"You're goddamn right he won't be, not whilst I'm around" McCree growled, watching as the bloodied shackles that circled Hanzo's wrists pulsed a blue in match with his heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Short but alright???  
> Idk I always start small
> 
> Follow my tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
